Yoda’s Little Lesson on the DARKSIDE!
by Darth Yak
Summary: The children need to have a little lesson on the DARKSIDE! so who better to teach them than Master Yoda?


Summery~ The children need to have a little lesson on the DARKSIDE! so who better to teach them than Master Yoda?  
  
Disclaimer~ I own NOTHING. They are NOT MINE. I don't get ANY MONEY from this. DON'T SUE ME. Thank you. *bows deeply*  
  
  
  
*Yoda's Little Lesson on the DARKSIDE! by Darth Yak*  
  
Several children between the ages of 6 and 13 sit on the floor facing their teacher, Den Mandow. He is of the Duros species, very wise though they are not strong in the force.  
  
After looking through his schedule, Den turns his blue-grey head towards the class. His big, yellow eyes wander over the classroom, counting the children. He looks back down to his books and marks everyone present. Looking back up to the class, a smile spreads his lipless mouth.  
  
"I am glad that you aw all pwesant today," He says in a pleased tone with his thick Durese accent coming through, "This is a special day indeed. Today, we will have a gweat Jedi mastaw come to teach us about THE DAWKSIDE!"  
  
Some children gasp in joy, others in trepidation, and some just giggle at the pronunciation of "dawkside".  
  
The door to the classroom opens. Everyone turns to see who has entered, but there is no one there. One of the youngest children in the class giggles. Everyone's eyes travel down to the small figure standing in the doorway. The sounds of suppressed laughter can be heard as more eyes meet with the wrinkly face of one of the oldest and wisest Jedi in the Order.  
  
The green, wrinkled face turns to Den.  
  
"Late am I?" asks the revered master.  
  
Laughter is getting harder to hold at bay, but the children are doing surprisingly well.  
  
"No Mastaw Yoda. You aw wight on time," the blue-grey teacher lies.  
  
A pleased look crosses the old face.  
  
"Good-" the master starts to say before getting interrupted by an 8 year old.  
  
"Actually, class started an hour ago, and we've just been sitting here waiting for you."  
  
"Yeah," a younger child adds, "You're late."  
  
"Late, a Jedi never is, young one," a rather irritated Jedi master replies, "Nor early, is he. Arrives, the Jedi does, precisely when he means to!"  
  
Some fail to hold back the wave of laughter that runs through the classroom, but most find an extreme about of will power and are able to keep a strait face.  
  
After sending death glares that could wipe out entire civilizations to the children that had spoken, the wizened master precedes to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Learn about the darkside, you will today," Master Yoda announces.  
  
"Duh," mutters one of the children in the back of the room.  
  
Ignoring the quiet interruption, the small master continues, "Powerful, the darkside is. Very powerful."  
  
"More powerful than the lightside?" one of the smaller children asks.  
  
Yoda looks to be in great thought before he replies, "No. Always stronger, the lightside will be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because control the darkside, no one can."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The darkside yearns for domination. Controls anyone that turns to it's power, it does."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because evil, it is."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Because that's the way it is! Shut up, you all will now!" The master exclaims while hitting his walking stick on the floor to punctuate every word.  
  
Soft giggles can be heard throughout the room. The wise master sighs and puts a clawed hand to his lips, assuming a very thoughtful pose. Though, he is just trying to remember where he left off.  
  
"Umm," the eldest child in the class mutters while, hesitantly raising his hand.  
  
"Yes?" the irritated master asks.  
  
"How do we know that the darkside is bad and the lightside is good?"  
  
The wizened master seems dumbfounded by this question and takes quite some time before answering.  
  
"Because bad things, people do with the darkside."  
  
"How do we know that bad things are bad and good things are good?" the same child asks.  
  
The revered master seems even more confused and takes longer in answering the inquisitive child's question.  
  
"Because hurt people, bad things do. When hurting someone, you are, a bad thing you are doing."  
  
"Then why do you have lightsabers?" another child asks.  
  
"Lightsabers, a Jedi needs to stop bad guys."  
  
"Don't they hurt the bad guys?"  
  
"Well, yes," the master says before realizing that he had just talked himself into a corner.  
  
"Then aren't you doing a bad thing?" a child asks in a much too smug voice for a 7 year old.  
  
"Stop bad people, a Jedi must. Sometimes at all costs, and sometimes hurt a bad person, a Jedi must."  
  
"Doesn't that mean that you are using the darkside of the Force?" asks a rather confused 10 year old.  
  
"No," the small master simply states.  
  
"But- *gaspcoughsputter*"  
  
"Ask more questions, do you want to?" Master Yoda asks the class while he seems to be strangling the air.  
  
All the children shake their heads in the negative, including one child who's gasping for breath and turning a lovely shade of purple.  
  
After letting his arm come down to his side, and a rather noisy intake of air from a certain purple child, the revered master attempts to continue with his lesson.  
  
"Hard to see, the darksi-"  
  
A noisy bell sounds and before the great Jedi master can utter another syllable the classroom is empty.  
  
The 900-year-old master sights dramatically, "No respect these children have."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wespect you."  
  
The End* 


End file.
